Dark Roses
by ThankfulPotterhead
Summary: Captured. Manipulated. Brainwashed. Obliviated. Tortured. Broken and Hurt. Over the year that is the type of pain Hermione has been enduring. For she is now one of the many girls that is apart of the Dark Roses, the female recruits of Voldemort that Bellatrix is leading. What will become of the Wizarding world since powerful dark witches have paired up? Can good defeat this evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Roses**

_**Chapter One**_

'Wormtail, tell Bellatrix to meet me in the ballroom. I wish to speak with her,' drawled Lord Voldemort gracefully leaving his chair.

'Yes My Lord, of course My Lord.' Wormtail trembled, bowing before he broke into a run to call the Mistress.

'Mistress Bella, the Dark Lord wishes to speak with you in the ballroom,' Wormtail said, grimacing as she strode passed him.

'You wished to speak with me My Lord?' Bellatrix asked her head peeking into the doorway.

'Yes Bella, come have a seat.' Voldemort said coolly. 'As the leader of dark forces I have wanted to increase our number of recruits. Until I realized or supply of female Death Eaters is limited,' he said gracefully getting out of his uncomfortable chair to stroll around the room.

'This includes me because My Lord?' Bellatrix asked following her master around the room with her dark and curious eyes.

"Patience Bella,' he snapped his head whipping to glare at her as Bella bowed her head in response. 'As I was saying, I would like you to recruit powerful and young witches to be a part of my arrangement of evil females, Dark Roses. Instead of the Dark Mark, you will have a rose on your forearm. To summon myself a drop of blood is required to be spilt on the mark. This showing that even the most beautiful things need to bleed,' smirked Voldemort boasting about his ingenious yet versatile idea.

'And their blood status My Lord?' Bellatrix prejudicially asked.

'Magical blood is magical blood. I desire power and power is what I intend on receiving,' Voldemort brushed off, narrowing his eyes.

'Are there certain witches in mind my lord?'

'The mudblood, Hermione Granger.'

'My Lord?'

'Brightest witch of her age, part of the golden trio, best mate of Harry Potter, powerful, and she has defied me five times alongside that blood-traitor and Potter. What more could I ask for? Her magic is almost as powerful as Rowena Ravenclaw let alone yourself, replied Voldemort not noticing Bellatrix's sudden sour face.

'Is the mudblood's presence essential to the Dark Roses?' Bellatrix hissed determined to prove him wrong.

'Of course of course Bella. But the journey to become a Dark Rose is as painful as it will be to receive the Rose Shadow of which symbolizes their commitment.' Voldemort said cunningly.

'Will the rest of the Dark Roses volunteer?'

'Some will, some won't. There is no higher honor for a woman than to join this league. Some witches which I also would like you to train would be that Lovegood and blood-traitor Weasley girl. The two of them and the mudblood will have to be captured and tortured, forced into Dark Roses. For families like them, below us, they don't understand the honor. We have to force them to understand, by torture and sacrifice. Losing someone you love is how you learn. The broken make the best followers,' he said his voice filled with malice and revenge.

'And myself My Lord?'

'What about you,' Voldemort stopped glaring down at her.

'Will I have to endure the pain and receive the Rose Shadow?' Bellatrix asked her curiosity getting the best of her.

'Since you insist, crucio,' Voldemort cackled, smirking as he tortured her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Big delay on this chapter, I apologize! This story takes place in Hermione's Sixth year. Thank you for everyone who has followed, favourited, and reviewed you guys motivated me to get this chapter up!**

**Dark Roses**

**Chapter Two **

'Hermione darling your tea is ready,' Mrs. Granger called from the bottom of the stairs.

'I'll be right there mum! I just got my O.W.L exam scores,' Hermione replied from her bedroom as she smiled in satisfaction.

'Wonderful dear how are your marks?' Mrs. Granger asked, still preparing lunch for her family.

'Well I-'

A big blast cut Hermione off, it shook the English cottage and she fell to the floor. She cried out, 'mum? Dad?' Hermione got up and she suddenly couldn't see anything but green light.

'_How did they find me?' _Hermione thought rushing to grab her wand.

Rushing out of her room Hermione saw a swarm of Death Eaters invading her once calm and magic free home.

'Stupefy,' she yelled at the nearest Death Eater. 'Impendimenta. Petrificus Totalus. Sectumsempra,' Hermione's aim was precise, hitting every Death Eater except three and a werewolf, Bellatrix Lestrange, Yaxley, Draco Malfoy, and Fenir Greyback. Raising her wand Hermione prepared for a duel with the four of them, for she was a powerful witch. Being muggle-born just made her magical abilities even more legendary.

'Oh look lads she's preparing to fight us,' Bellatrix cackled snarling at Hermione's confidence. 'Now now dearie there's no need for that.'

'Expelliarmus,' cried Hermione. Bellatrix blocked it with a small wave of her wand and sent Hermione's wand flying down the staircase. Flicking her wand Bellatrix conjured invisible ropes to wrap around Hermione to keep her restrained.

'What do you want from me,' Hermione glared as she struggled against the bonds of magic holding her.

'The Dark Lord is creating new recruits, female recruits to be exact. He wishes to have the most powerful witches and he requested you,' Bellatrix said distastefully.

'Well you can tell your precious Dark Lord that I have no interest in the sort and he can rot in hell,' Hermione snapped furiously, her chin held high.

'You have a lot of nerve talking like that you filthy little mudblood,' Yaxley angrily stated raising his wand to curse the fierce muggle-born. 'Crucio.'

Falling to the floor Hermione screamed until she couldn't anymore, it felt as if knives were piercing into her skin repetitively.

'YAXLEY ENOUGH!' Bellatrix screeched blasting him down the stairs with her walnut and dragon heartstring three-quarter inch wand. 'It is an honor to be a part of the Dark Roses mudblood, willingly or unwillingly,' threatened Bella.

'Over my dead body,' Hermione glared, her pearly white teeth clenching.

'That can be arranged,' Greyback growled licking his lips.

'Greyback control yourself, the Dark Lord wants her alive and well,' she shunned the werewolf.

'I'm not joining your pure-blooded prejudiced pansy group of Death Eaters. I am apart of Dumbledore's Army and there is no way in hell that anything could change my loyalty,' Hermione proudly exclaimed.

'Well like the Dark Lord said: willingly or unwillingly it is an honor. And you mudblood was selected to be a part of his Dark Roses. No matter how much you object Granger you cannot escape this honor,' Bellatrix snarled, grinning cruelly.

'Rot in hell Bitch,' spat Hermione.

'I won't, but you will. Seeing as I get to be your instructor.' Bellatrix sneered showing her pointy charcoal cavity ridden teeth that would have Mr. and Mrs. Granger rolling in their death beds. She snapped her fingers and the remaining conscious Death Eaters all pointed their wands at Hermione, 'Stupefy.'

'Greyback grab the mudblood, put those fangs away you half-breed. After training you can turn her,' Bellatrix ordered. 'The other Death Eaters should be gaining consciousness, she is a mudblood but she knows how to work a wand,' the female leader said kicking the younger female in the head.

'Bellatrix, we should pack her things,' Draco said receiving a distasteful look. 'We want the Dark Roses to be feared of us but not to feared that they want to leave, we want them to feel welcomed don't we? Being evil and dark is their new role and lifestyle; to get them to stay we need to bring their possessions that would make them stay. The mudblood fancies books; we should bring what she packed or was packing for Hogwarts and she'll stay,' Draco logically said.

'Grab her stuff and apparate back to the Manor. The recruits will be in the cellar, find an empty room and put her trunk there Draco, you clever clever boy. Cissy must be so proud.' Bellatrix exclaimed surprised at his logical thinking.

'Grab the others and apparate back with the mudblood, I'll meet you there,' Draco said looking around at the sixteen year old witch's bedroom.

Bellatrix rounded up the other Death Eaters and the lot of them apparated back as the pale blonde haired Malfoy stayed back.

'_Now, what would a mudblood pack if she was turning evil and staying at her enemy's house?' Draco thought to himself picking up her pillow._

'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys for all of this support throughout this story already! With only 2 chapters! I was just wondering if anybody caught the reference '**_**The Broken Make the Best Followers' **_**that I used from **_**The Mortal Instruments**_** series? I thought it was slightly clever giving the situation haha enjoy!**

**Dark Roses**

**Chapter Three**

Hermione woke up and all she could register was the pain she was feeling from the side of her head. Groaning she tried to lift one of her delicate hands to assess the damage but she couldn't reach, for Hermione just discovered that she was chained up. Her hands were chained to pipes that were connected to a cement pole. 'Where am I?' Hermione wondered to herself, her thoughts escaping her crimson lips.

'Hermione is that you?' a silky and gentle voice asked the voice coming from Hermione's right side.

'Luna are you here as well?' Hermione asked struggling to break free.

'Luna? Hermione?' Another voiced asked, coming from Hermione's right side this time.

'Parvarti? I didn't want the Death Eaters to get you too,' said Padma distraught.

'Padma who else is here? Do you know?' Hermione asked trying to figure out where her low voice was coming from.

'I was one of the first captured, so I've seen the lot of them bring you all in here. Ginny's knocked out beside me, so is Cho but she's on the other side. They came in same time you did,' Padma replied her voice shaking.

'Let's see, myself, Luna, Ginny, Cho, Padma, and Parvarti. Is that it do you think?' Hermione thought aloud once again.

'You forgot someone mudblood, Daphnee and I are here,' spat another voice.

'Parkinson?' Parvarti asked, squeezing her eyebrows together in confusion.

'Are you chained up as well?' Luna asked in her delicate voice.

'Not bloody likely you nutter. Daphnee and I came willingly because we know what honor it is being selected to be apart of the Dark Roses unlike you twits. We've been coming and going staying in here all day then Draco lets us out and takes us to our rooms, he took our wands though but we have the authority above you all. Anything that is said or occurs against the Dark Lord's wishes, the accused will be tortured more than the rest of you,' smirked Pansy although none of the other birds could see it because of the lack of light in the Malfoy cellar.

'Parkinson how are you able to just float around all happy-go-lucky knowing that someday soon you will be on the receiving end of the cruciatus curse?' Padma asked the slimy Slytherin.

'It makes up for the fact Patil that I get to watch the rest of you on the ground, screaming for mercy while you are also on the receiving end,' Pansy said getting up and walking to Padma and snarling in the Ravenclaw's face while Daphnee cheered her on.

'There is a special place in hell just for you Pansy,' Parvarti said protectively.

'What can I say? I'm a naughty bitch. That's what Drakie always tells me when he ties me up and repeatedly pounds into me,' fantasized Pansy.

'Parkinson no one here wants to hear about your shagging experiences with Malfoy,' Hermione disgustingly said.

'Well dear Drakie has been telling Daphnee and I the plans and every single one of you is going to get shagged whether you like it or not and there will always be someone watching,' she said and the two Slytherins smirked.

'That's rape,' Hermione exclaimed. 'That's totally barbaric.'

'Well I think it's kinky,' Daphnee said moving her hand onto Pansy's creamy thigh.

'There are loads of experiences that you will all have to go through to become a Dark Rose, whether you like it or not. Mmhm Daph right there,' Pansy moaned as the older Greengrass attacked her neck. Daphnee kissed her way up to Pansy's luscious purple lips and the two of them exchanged saliva and groped and stroked each other's bodies.

Revolted at the sight of lesbianism, all of the girls looked away and focused on a new distraction, the cellar door was opening.

'Dinner is ready girls,' a quiet voice said walking into the cellar.

'Great I'm starving,' an awakened Ginny said still laying on the dirty floor.

'Not for you blood-traitor scum, for Pansy and Daphnee. Hurry up you two, the Dark Lord is waiting,' the once innocent voice said. The two Slytherins got up and joined Astoria walking out of the cellar.

'Dinner with You-Know-Who or starving down here? I'd prefer starving to be honest,' Ginny astoundingly said.

Laughing they all agreed with the young ginger and fell asleep early, terrified of what would come to be of the next day here.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for sticking with this story. I save every email I get that says I've received a review, follow, favourite. Once I've completed this which will probably take me until next summer, I plan to have 60 -70 chapters, I'm just going to have one last chapter that thanks everyone for their support. For other people who have read my stories, I plan to finish this one first before I update any others unless it's **_**Letters**_** or **_**A Rose, Two Lily's, and a Petunia**_**. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Dark Roses**

**Chapter Four**

What planned to be a sleepless night for Hermione, turned into constant nightmares she couldn't escape from. The first one consisted of herself lying on the ballroom floor of Malfoy Manor and being tortured by none other than Bellatrix. The curly haired lunatic leaning over Hermione's weak body and carving the word 'mudblood' into Hermione's delicate flesh while she was being tortured.

The second one consisted of Draco Malfoy trying to rape her, ripping off her clothes and tying her up to the bedposts as he continually pounded into her for hours on end, tearing her clitoris apart.

The last one however, was being in the same presence as lord Voldemort, him trying to penetrate her mind. Failing of course but the Dark Lord's fury of not being able to enter Hermione's mind was the worst part not even comparing to the occlumency. Although, Hermione's last nightmare didn't last long, for a newcomer had been thrown into the cellar and caused quite a commotion.

'I won't let you take me here! No! No! Get your hands off of me,' a shrill voice said but was soon silenced by a stunning spell.

'Lavendar?' Parvarti called out once the Death Eaters had left.

'Parvarti I think she's out cold but that's Lavendar alright,' Ginny reassured the older Gryffindor.

'She looks like she's in the worst shape out of the lost of us,' added Hermione.

'Well Lavendar did put up a bit of a fight, interesting because she doesn't seem like she'd be a threat,' Luna inquired.

Moments later, Narcissa Malfoy appeared in the cellar with a small plate filled with badly burnt scrambled eggs that didn't look as if they would be able to feed all seven of them seeing as Daphnee, Astoria, and Pansy were all upstairs embracing the luxuries of Malfoy Manor. Seeing as the eggs would without a doubt taste absolutely ghastly none of the witches moved to grab a handful. 'Well eat up, you're needed in the ballroom in five minutes,' waving her wand Narcissa vanished their chained restraints and retreated out of the cellar.

They all quickly got up and reached for a handful from the plate but with the seven of them the plate was soon empty fairly quickly. Although, with the quality of these eggs none of the girls seemed to be complaining. After they all had eaten the seven witches held on to each other and climbed up the cellar's marble steps to the ballroom.

'Oh look at them 'Cissy, they're all so weak and fragile,' cackled Bellatrix.

'Well today blood-traitors and mudblood you will begin the first session of training for the Dark Roses. Keep in mind that we will not hold back, you were selected to be a part of this honor and even if at first you can't handle it you will be able to,' Narcissa informed the recruits. 'If you do as you are told no further punishments will pursue, but fail to do so and you will not know what had hit you, understood?' the females nodded. 'Lovely,' Narcissa smirked, 'form a line all of you.'

Quickly and quietly the lot of them formed a single line, standing side by side as they all held hands.

'Pansy, Astoria, and Daphnee, you are a part of the Dark Roses as well and even though you embrace this honor you need to appear as a part of this training. Now stand in line and Pansy let go of my son,' the younger Black sister scolded.

'Now now 'Cissy it's my turn,' Bellatrix glared.

'You are mistaken Bella, stand down,' Voldemort spoke distastefully strolling into the ballroom.

'He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named!' Padma stuttering, moving her hand to cover her mouth the other witches doing so.

'How dare you speak without permission? How dare you defy your leader? Bellatrix screeched. 'Crucio.' Shrieking, Padma crumpled to the floor, tears appearing on her pain stricken dark skin.

'Stop it! Stop it! Can't you see she's in a horrible amount of pain? You are absolutely barbaric,' Parvarti screamed at the Dark Roses leader.

'Bellatrix that's enough, they haven't even started their first training session,' Narcissa softly said to her estranged sister.

'Yes Bella enough,' the Dark Lord agreed snarling. 'Where are their wands Draco? Retrieve them and give them back, they won't be able to duel.'

'Yes My Lord,' Draco obeyed leaving the ballroom.

'Now I request that all of you tell me three things about yourselves: blood status, Hogwarts house, and full name. let's start with you blood-traitor,' Voldemort articulated pointing at Ginny.

Stepping forward Ginny cleared her throat and spoke aloud, her voice not even shaking 'Ginevra Molly Weasley, pureblood, and I'm proud to be apart of Gryffindor house.'

'A Gryffindor? Also apart of Dumbledore's Army I presume? Yes Severus has told me all about your little club, except with poor old Albus dead that little army has no meaning. You blood-traitors are so foul,' the dark wizard said circling around the youngest Weasley. Ginny shuddered and stepped back to her original placement, ushering Hermione forward.

'Hermione Jean Granger, muggleborn, Gryffindor house,' Hermione said, her head held high avoiding eye contact with the dark forces surrounding her.

'Hermione Granger, the mudblood, apart of the golden trio, brightest witch of her age. What can't this golden mudblood do?' he spoke circling her like he did with Ginny. 'Next,' he whispered near Hermione's ear.

The effect of the Dark Lord's whisper caused Hermione to feel as if she had encountered a dementor, her insides suddenly turning cold and her outsides shivering, Hermione stepped back beside Ginny. Still recovering, Hermione paid no attention to any of the other interrogations.

'Draco, I had began to think you had lost your way. The wands? Yes hand them back,' ordered Voldemort. 'Lets see who can last the longest against the Dark Lord, you Ravenclaw pureblood grab your wand and duel with Lord Voldemort,' he smiled cruelly beckoning Cho.

Shaking, Cho moved from her spot in the Dark Roses recruit line to across from Voldemort himself.

'You should know how to duel Miss Chang, now bow,' You-Know-Who ordered turning his wand on the Ravenclaw. Forcefully. Cho bowed and raised her wand, shaking as she did so.

'St-Stu-Stupefy,' she stuttered, red sparks spraying from her wand.

'You are weak. Crucio!' he cast as she fell screaming, Voldemort and Bellatrix cruelly smiling at her pain while the Malfoy's avoided eye contact and the recruits cringed.

Lifting the curse Voldemort kicked her with his bare-foot, 'get up, get up!'

'Expelliarmus,' Cho weakly cried not even making his wand twitch.

'You are a pathetic excuse for a witch, you're weak, you should be a muggle,' Voldemort criticized pushing her to the ground. 'Avada kedavra!' he cast upon her and the room was filled with green light.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all of your support guys! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Dark Roses**

**Chapter Five**

At the moment the only thing Hermione could register were the screams from beside her from the other witches and the emerald light that wouldn't go away, Voldemort had put a huge amount of fury into that killing curse and it caused more green light then usual to appear as the aftermath of Avada Kedavra. Finally, the light faded and the Dark Lord smiled cruelly at them all, 'If you don't fight you don't win and Miss Chung here didn't put up a fight.' Casting one smirk at the lot of them, He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named left the room, his ebony cloak trailing behind him. Clutching to each other the Dark Roses recruits were still all in shock of the death of their beloved older classmate, all except the three Slytherins however.

'Miss Chung? MISS CHUNG?! IT'S CHANG YOU HEARTLESS LUNATIC! CHO CHANG!' Ginny screamed raising her wand and casting the Bat Bogey Hex that nobody wanted to be on the receiving end of Ginny was on the other side. It didn't reach Lord Voldemort but it still sparked a war with Bellatrix.

'HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU TRY AND HURT THE DARK LORD? YOU FILTHY BLOOD-TRAITOR! CRUCIO!' Bellatrix screeched. Not only were Luna's, the Patil twins, and Hermione's sobs filling the room but also Ginny's screams. 'You deserve this you scum,' her tone filled with malice. Pulling out the knife that she kept in her robes Bellatrix grabbed Ginny's forearm and carved the word _blood-traitor _onto the ginger's flesh, the cruciatus curse she cast still in effect.

'Draco go into the Potions cellar and grab the _Drink of Despair_,' Bellatrix ordered. The pale wizard obeyed his Aunt leaving. 'Sit up! Cissy deal with this one I'll start with the mudblood.'

Narcissa kneeled down holding the potion full of dark magic, pushing Ginny's back upwards. 'Drink,' she ordered forcing the spoon into Ginny's mouth. Narcissa gave Ginny ten spoonfuls of the Drink of Despair.

'What is that? That drink you're giving her?' Padma asked Narcissa slightly worried.

'It is the _Drink of Despair_ young Ravenclaw, it causes the drinker to see horrifying things, become dehydrated, and experience excruciating burning pain inwardly,' Narcissa responded laying Ginny back down.

'Do we all have to drink that?' Lavendar whispered.

'It's a part of the Dark Rose training, you will be forced to after torture. It is the Dark Lord's wishes,' she spat.

'So mudblood, have a good summer? Crucio!' Bellatrix cried slapping Hermione to the ground. Hermione was able to control her screams but she couldn't control the pain and fear that appeared on her face as well as the tears. 'Are you crying? You are weak mudblood, weak!' Kicking her in the head, Bellatrix cackled casting another curse at her. 'Sectumsemptra.' Hermione's delicate skin was suddenly torn apart by the dark spell, her blood spilling onto the wood beneath her. Dropping to her knees, Bellatrix leaned over Hermione like she did with Ginny, carving the word 'mudblood' into her skin. After the second impact of the cruciatus curse Hermione wasn't able to control her screams, the ballroom was filled with them. 'You are filth, you don't deserve to live. You have dirty blood, a muggle,' Bellatrix spoke abusing the witch, her tone filled with cruelty. 'Cissy she's ready, giver her twenty spoonfuls however for this one, she needs more than the average recruit. Nodding, Narcissa got up from beside an unconscious Ginny and rushed over to Hermione as Bellatrix started torturing Padma. Narcissa had done what her older sister had asked, giving Hermione twenty spoonfuls of the _Drink of Despair_. The golden girl drank every drop and after every swallow she felt as worse as the last one. Ginny was still conscious after her tenth spoonful but she slowly became unconscious, after her twentieth spoonful Hermione did the same. The last thing she heard was Parvarti's screams and the last thing she was Narcissa's shameful face and then it all went black.


End file.
